


Tease

by MilitaryPenguin



Category: Todoku Mokushiroku Kaiji
Genre: Bondage, Hand Jobs, Kissing, M/M, Orgasm Denial
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-07-28
Updated: 2011-07-28
Packaged: 2018-02-15 02:36:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 673
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2212554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MilitaryPenguin/pseuds/MilitaryPenguin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Remember our deal, Murakami," Ichijou said, caressing Murakami’s broad bare chest, "You can’t come without my permission, or you’ll be expecting a large dock on your pay, got it?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tease

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the following request: "Orgasm denial. Any pairing."

Murakami lie naked, wrists and ankles bound to each bedpost, completely at his boss’s mercy. His boss, unlike he, remained fully clothed on top of Murakami, the fabric of his pants brushing teasingly against his cock.  
  
"Remember our deal, Murakami," Ichijou said, caressing Murakami’s broad bare chest, "You can’t come without my permission, or you’ll be expecting a large dock on your pay, got it?"  
  
"Yes sir."  
  
Ichijou smiled. “Good.”   
  
Murakami could feel his face already flush. Even the most insignificant of praise from the manager could leave him more overwhelmingly satisfied than any amount of pay could. It, likewise, felt overwhelmingly satisfying that, at this point, he no longer had to hide those feelings and could finally lay them out bare—literally and figuratively. He never expected to get this far, but there was no way in hell he’d back out of it.  
  
He gasped when he felt Ichijou’s soft, well-cared for fingers stroke at his cock with a feather-light touch. He had forgotten how sensitive he was to being touched; if he wasn’t careful, he’d come all over his boss right on the spot. He had a hunch the boss himself knew that, and seized it as an opportunity to play a little game with him. Murakami had no problem with this, enjoying the semi-mind game and his boss’s cunning wit.  
  
Ichijou wrapped his fingers around Murakami’s cock and began pumping up and down. Murakami stirred and moaned, trying not release anything beyond precum.  
  
"Does that feel good, Murakami?" purred Ichijou, "That helplessness, willingly leaving your fate in the hands of another, being touched like this…it must feel amazing. And agonizing. Don’t forget our deal."  
  
"I-I haven’t!" grunted Murakami, "I won’t, sir! I promise!"  
  
Ichijou chuckled and increased the speed of his pumping. It was torture, like trying not to laugh while being mercilessly tickled. His cock ached for release, but Murakami would take the pain of repressing his arousal over the disappointment and anger his boss would unleash on him if he ejaculated all over his clothes. But god, when was he finally going to give him permission?  
  
Just then, Ichijou released Murakami’s cock from his grasp and slid his hands up his shoulders.  
  
"Thought I’d switch things up a bit. Just to keep things interesting," said Ichijou with a devious smirk.  
  
Before Murakami could say anything, Ichijou clamped his mouth over his own and kissed him furiously. Murakami eagerly returned the favor, massaging his boss’s tongue with his own. He closed his eyes, trying to push out the feeling of his poor neglected cock, and took in the utter bliss of his boss kissing him like this. His boss’s mouth trailed down to his neck and stomach, kissing just above his navel. Murakami let out a pleased and sexually frustrated whimper.  
  
Ichijou then ceased his kisses and got up off the bed, slipping out of his jacket and hanging it off the chair by the bed. The rest of his clothes slowly and teasingly followed after, to which Murakami had to bite his lip to prevent himself from letting out any more embarrassing noises. When his boss was completely naked, he resumed his initial spot on top of Murakami.  
  
As he hovered a hand over Murakami’s cock, he finally said, “You now have my permission to come.”  
  
Murakami let out a groan of relief and enjoyed the feeling of his boss’s hand rubbing his cock. At long last he came, ejaculating semen all over his boss’s stomach. Between inhales and exhales he attempted to reach for a handkerchief that wasn’t there, only to remember that his wrists were still bound. Ichijou laughed softly and crawled over to undo the cords.  
  
"Excellent work today, Murakami," said Ichijou, unbinding Murakami’s last ankle.  
  
Murakami’s cheeks once again heated up. “Th-thank you, sir. Always a pleasure.”  
  
"Oh, I’m sure."  
  
Ichijou curled up against Murakami’s chest. Murakami, his hands at last free of their bindings, immediately wrapped his arms around his boss’s body. This, and only this, was the pay he’d ever need.


End file.
